Oneshot La Amenaza by Gixds20
by gixds20
Summary: Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke encuentran una extraña nota en su campo de entrenamiento. Al leerla se dan cuenta que es ¡¡una amenaza de muerte!... pero esta no tiene nombre! ¿A quién va dirigida? y más importante ¿Por qué motivo la han mandado?


Nuevo one-shot öwö, nuevo intento de comedia -_-u

Una disculpa por adelantado a todos los fans de **Yamato **8D.

Enjoy!! :)

_**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador de la serie. __La Amenaza_ es un trabajo de gixds20

* * *

**_¸.•*´¨) _****La Amenaza ****_¸.•*´¨)_**

Surcaba por el cielo de Konoha un extraño objeto metálico, que a gran velocidad apuntaba desde la distancia el sitio exacto sobre el que habría de caer. Metros más adelante se encontraban tres figuras reunidas, discutiendo entre sí un tema de vital importancia:

- ¡Piedra, Papel, Tijera!- anunció Sakura Haruno de improviso, al momento de lanzar su puño hacia el centro del círculo, mientras sus dos compañeros de equipo, algo turbados por la repentina jugada, se lanzaban al campo de batalla para dar a conocer su estrategia.

Los resultados: Sakura tijera, Naruto Uzumaki papel, y Sasuke Uchiha la piedra.

- ¡Perdiste Naruto!- exclamó la pelirosa en tono triunfal - te toca ir en busca de Kakashi-sensei

- ¿Pero qué dices?- replicó el aludido- Sasuke es el que ha perdido, él tiene roca, y todo mundo sabe que el papel vence a la roca…

- Esto es estúpido- agregó el chico Uchiha con desgana- deja de protestar Naruto, y ve a buscarle que aquí solo perdemos el tiempo.

- ¡No! Exijo una revancha…

- ¡Cállate y haz lo que se te dice!- gruñó la chica, mientras insertaba el símbolo de las tijeras hecho con sus dedos entre la palma extendida del muchacho

Un brillo entonces resplandeció entre el azul orbe encima de ellos; los tres jóvenes alzaron su mirada ante la presencia extraña que aquel objeto dejaba emanar, parecía acercarse cada vez más… y más. Con un ¡zum! aquel extraño cuerpo cortó el aire alrededor, liberando un sonido similar al de un látigo. Un hilo de luz dejó entrever el lugar donde se había incrustado, rozando en su camino apenas la mano de Naruto.

Los ojos de aquellos tres se posaron sobre el objeto metálico, que ahora medio enterrado esperaba por ellos a ser descubierto. Naruto volvió su mirada hacia su palma, por la cual recorría un hilillo de sangre fresca.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó, volviendo su cuerpo hacia Sakura, quien aún mantenía la forma de las tijeras con su mano- ¡Tonta! Me has cortado…

- ¡Tarado!- replicó la aludida- que no son de verdad

-¿Qué demonios?- profirió Sasuke al inclinar su cuerpo, para constatar lo que sus sospechas le indicaban.

Con la mitad de su constitución profusamente sepultada en la grama, una kunai de tamaño estándar hacía ahora acto de presencia.

- Parece una kunai…- murmuró Naruto inclinándose sobre el objeto, rascando su barbilla en modo pensativo.

- ¡No me digas!- exclamó la pelirosa en tono irónico- pensé que era una piedra o algo

- ¡A callar los dos!- reprendió de pronto el moreno- que no solo es una kunai, trae consigo un mensaje

Los tres ninjas se miraron un segundo. Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia, la aparición de este objeto había sido obra de un tercero para que ellos la encontrasen, y aquel mensaje estaba ahí para que ellos lo leyesen.

Las letras escondidas en el papel que se dejaban entrever picaban la curiosidad de Naruto quien extendió su brazo con la firme intensión de tomar la nota, pero fue detenido por la fugaz mano del Uchiha.

- No lo hagas, podría ser papel explosivo. Esto me huele a una trampa

- Hey Sasuke- replicó el rubio liberándose del agarre- que no todo el mundo quiere matarte, no te creas tan especial

Y dichas estas palabras arrancó sin más el trozo de papel del hilo que lo sujetaba a la kunai, alzándolo al aire en tono triunfal, pero alejándolo de su rostro lo más posible… por si acaso…

Silencio… silencio… no, no había pasado nada. Los dos jóvenes que observaban se acercaron a Naruto, quien comenzaba a desdoblar el mensaje. Prestaron plena atención a su contenido, pues lo que a continuación leerían… ni en el más loco sueño de adolescente lo hubiesen imaginado:

_**Oy m0RyIiRázZzZ!!!1uno …**_

Así de simple, así de explícito, así de crudo (y así de mal escrito) era el mensaje. Fácil de entender, pero difícil de digerir. Naruto lo releyó, una y otra vez, hasta que convencido extendió el papel hacia su compañero.

- Es para ti…-dijo sin más

- ¿¡Y de donde sacas esa conclusión!?- exclamó el joven Uchiha

- Podría ser de Itachi, en tu lugar tendría miedo… mucho miedo…

- Idiota, en todo caso la amenaza tendría que haberla mandado yo a él, no al contrario…

- ¿¡Entonces tú has mandado esto!?- lanzó Uzumaki con aprensión- si…ahora comprendo…

- ¿¡¡Acaso me has visto arrojarla, subnormal!!? He estado aquí todo el tiempo- se defendió el acusado.

Con un deje de fastidio, Sasuke arrebató de manos del rubio el trozo de papel para examinarlo por su cuenta. Parecía un trozo normal, lucía como un trozo normal, incluso olía y se sentía como un trozo normal de papel… si, era una amenaza de muerte común y corriente…

- Hey Naruto, me temo que si esto es una advertencia, estaría dirigida hacia ti- terminó por decir

- ¿Y a razón de quién o qué dices eso?- indagó el aludido

- ¿Te recuerda algo la palabra _Jinchuuriki_? ¿O te hago un dibujo?

- Akatsuki- intervino de pronto Sakura, dejando entrever la preocupación en sus palabras.

Los tres sopesaron dicha posibilidad. Cierto era que hacia meses que no tenían noticias de ellos, no sería extraño que de pronto se apareciesen por la villa para tramar un plan maquiavélico, escribir en lenguaje _n00b_ y ponerse a lanzar kunais a diestra y siniestra con una amenaza de muerte no especificada…

…

Bueno, si sería extraño, pero era una posibilidad.

- Naaah…- continuó de pronto el joven Uzumaki, con un tono de tranquilidad- …lo dudo, no es de Akatsuki andarse moviendo de esa manera

- Se me caerá la boca por decir esto, pero Naruto tiene razón- ratificó Sasuke- pero entonces… si no es para mi, ni para Naruto…

- ¿… para quién, entonces?- completó el rubio, mientras ambos jóvenes dirigían su mirada perspicaz hacia la kunoichi que escuchaba atenta la conversación.

Esta a su vez les observó, con la confusión aflorando por sus ojos. Los rostros sombríos de sus compañeros tenían claramente marcada la palabra "sospecha" en la frente.

-Joo, Sakura, que te creía una niña bien, una chica de su casa…- arremetió Naruto en un tono de decepción

- ¿Pero qué idiotez dices? –se defendió la aludida- Por supuesto que yo…

- Si en verdad esa nota es para ti- añadió el moreno- sea lo que fuese que hayas hecho debe ser algo grave

- ¿No te da vergüenza?- atacó de nueva cuenta el rubio

- Pobre alma en desgracia…- completó el Uchiha con una voz fría y punzante

Los puños de la harta mujer chocaron entre si, provocando una onda expansiva que hizo temblar levemente el campo en el que se situaban. A poco la punta de la kunai había quedado expuesta debido al mismo motivo, quedando completamente fuera de la grama.

- ¡¡Pero me pueden escuchar un momento!! Esa nota no tiene nada que ver conmigo ¿¡Cómo demonios he podido hacerle algo a alguien si me he pasado toda la maldita semana encerrada en el despacho de Tsunade-sa…!? … ¿¡…!?

Pero no pudo continuar, el miedo y la desdicha ahora le invadían; con ambas manos cubriendo su boca intentaba retener un grito ahogado… ¡¡la oscura verdad había sido revelada!! … por lo menos ante los ojos de Sakura.

Su semblante decayó inmediatamente, dejando entrever que para ella todo estaba perdido…"Tsunade…"

- ¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntaron al unísono sus compañeros

- … debí haberlo imaginado…

Ambos jóvenes le miraron confundidos, cruzaron una mirada de desconcierto, y volvieron a posarla sobre ella.

- Creo que me perdí de algo- añadió Naruto, rebobinando las palabras de su compañera en su mente.

- ¿¡Es que no entiendes!?- exclamó la Haruno sosteniendo al rubio por la chaqueta.

- Al ser un idiota, ciertamente no… y yo tampoco (pero claro yo no soy idiota)- intervino Sasuke

- Esta semana entera me he encontrado trabajando con Tsunade-sama en su despacho ¡¡ella es una alcohólica!! Se emborrachaba todas las mañanas para luego largarse a dormir, me dejaba a cargo de todo el trabajo importante de la villa… ¡¡era demasiado!! No podía permitir que se desligase de sus responsabilidades, por lo que tomé todas las bebidas que guardaba en el despacho y las escondí. Las saqué de su vista, si no tenía alcohol en sus venas, podría trabajar como la bendita ley manda… ¡¡lo hice por el bien de la villa!!

Sasuke le observó un tanto aturdido ¿era sólo por eso? Aquello debía ser una broma. Ciertamente la amenaza en la nota parecía haber sido escrita por algún borracho, pero…

- Bah…- soltó el moreno con hastío - me largo. Seguro que esto es sólo una broma de mal gusto…

- Si, posiblemente- rectificó Naruto, siguiéndole en su marcha. Sakura les vio alejarse, desolada por el hecho de que no era comprendida en su preocupación; volvió a mirar la nota, y tras tragar saliva amargamente, siguió a sus compañeros por la vereda. Quizás si se apresuraba, podría encontrar la licorería aún abierta… dos botellas de Ron y una de Sake serían suficiente para poner a Tsunade más que contenta…

…Y lo suficientemente borracha como para olvidar el suceso de aquella mañana, claro…

A poco los tres jóvenes desaparecieron del campo de entrenamiento, dejando la kunai y el trozo de papel olvidados en aquel lugar. Quince minutos más tarde una sombra se reflejaba sobre ese mismo lugar, proyectándose con los últimos suspiros del sol que ahora se escondía tras el monte de los rostros Hokage.

Era Kakashi Hatake, quien llegaba a la escena con paso lento y actitud relajada, mientras daba una leída a su novela de "acción" favorita…

-¡Ara!- exclamó al encontrarse solo en aquel lugar- … pero qué impuntuales se han vuelto estos muchachos; el sol casi se oculta y aún no están aquí… tendré que citarlos más temprano la siguiente vez…

Abrió de nueva cuenta su libro y se dispuso a marchar, cuando su pie tropezó con un objeto extraño. Bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con que una kunai descansaba en el piso, junto a una nota. Aquello encendió su curiosidad.

Leyó la nota en silencio. No encontrándole mucho interés se dispuso a recoger la kunai para observarla mejor… estaba seguro de que ya la había visto en alguna otra parte. Revisó la empuñadura, en donde encontró un pequeño trozo de tela pegado a la punta del mango, sobre ella estaba escrito, con mala caligrafía, lo siguiente:

**"_En caso de pérdida, devolver a:_**

**_¥αмặ†o  
_**

**_CaYe d ls niNyas #123, c3gUnDo pIzo, imTeRy0r 6…_**

_**O yAmr l tElEFón0 01-800-SOYANBUYEAH estEnSiOn 4510"**_

Guardó silencio un momento, mientras analizaba la situación que ahora se presentaba: En su mano derecha sostenía una nota, que claramente era una amenaza de muerte, y en su mano izquierda tenía una kunai que ahora veía pertenecía a Yamato…

- Espera…- se dijo- si junto estos dos factores relevantes y los relaciono con el hecho adyacente de que Yamato tiene mala ortografía, no sabe acentuar las palabras y es un _n00b _de closet, el resultado es…demonios…

Sin dudarlo más volvió a colocar aquellos dos objetos en el piso y emprendió su viaje de regreso a casa. Pretendería que jamás llegó al entrenamiento, por lo tanto jamás leyó aquella nota, y entonces no tendría problema alguno. Tomó su libro y, simulando leerlo, lo colocó frente a su rostro para esconderlo, como si la máscara que portaba no fuese suficiente. Quizás con un poco de suerte llegaría a casa con vida…

- Yamato debió haber estado realmente furioso por haberle dejado a cargo de pagar la cuenta de la comida de hoy- se dijo en el camino- mira que mandarme esa amenaza de muerte atada a su kunai favorita…

***

* * *

Fin! Espero haya gustado, es el segundo one-shot que realizo en mi vida ÖuÖ.

Sólo como aclaración y para aquellos que no sepan (que lo dudo, es una palabra muy usada hoy día xD) _**n00b** _es un término utilizado, en este caso, para referirse a ciertos usuarios de internet que no escriben según las normas gramaticales. En esta historia la víctima fue Yamato muahahahaha

Gracias por leer!!

* * *

**_¸.•*´¨)_** **EPÍLOGO ****_¸.•*´¨)_**

En Ichiraku ramen daban las 11 de la noche, y todavía la gente rondaba por sus pasillos. Ayame, dormida sobre el mostrador, esperaba a que su padre se decidiera por cerrar el establecimiento para poder ir a casa.

- ¡Se lo ruego!- exclamaba Yamato, ataviado en un delantal decorado con pequeñas florecillas y las manos cubiertas por guantes de plástico protectores- prometo que mañana pagaré lo que resta de la cuenta…

- ¡Tonterías!- arremetió un anciano, dueño de aquel lugar- no te marcharás de aquí hasta lavar toda la vajilla; mira que son atrevidos los muchachos de hoy en día ¡lo que se consume, se paga!

- ¡Pero…!- intentó de nueva cuenta Yamato, pero se vio interrumpido por el estruendo sonido de un plato al chocar con el piso

- ¡Perfecto!- aclamó el viejo- ahora me debes un plato… vendrás mañana a trabajar para mi

- ¡Kakashi! – gruñó el ninja, mientras despedazaba la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos sin siquiera darse cuenta- sólo espera, cuando te encuentre… ¡te mataré!


End file.
